english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jarrod Greene
Jarrod Greene is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Tigre (Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Ogi *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Hyllus (ep6), Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Hodorigo, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Matsuhisa, T (ep2), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Winters Socalo *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Winters Socalo *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Masumi, Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Cobra/Erik *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (2016) - Moguzo (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Arugo Tsukishima, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Eiji Nagatani (ep5) *High School DxD (2013) - Dohnaseek *Hyouka (2017) - Teacher (ep3) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Ikami, Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Saoe *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Rock (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2017) - Hitoshi Shinso (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Rintarou Miyamoto *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Sutton, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Touch Me (ep3), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Demon King (ep2), Quadrillion (ep6) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Nakanishi (ep5) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Subaru Hidaka *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Kiyomasa Kato *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Kishward (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Merayama *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Reiji Kagami *Toriko (2013) - Coco *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Otegine (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Andre (ep5), Coney (ep5), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Daedalus Sequenzia *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2019. External Links *Jarrod Greene on ANN *Jarrod Greene on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors